With the increase of electronic and digital content being used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such an environment, multiple users are sharing, accessing and otherwise performing actions or tasks on content and files in a shared work space, where any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time.
Therefore, functionalities for downloading, editing, revising, viewing of files and documents have become regularly accessed features of such an online collaboration environment and as such are integral components of a user's perception of system capabilities. Due to the highly collaborative nature of a web-based file sharing and document management environment, the ease with which a user interface can be used by multiple users to collaboratively engage in real-time discussion sessions regarding files or documents while also providing intuitive mechanisms in the GUI for users to conveniently take action on a document is also a critical metric in a user's perception of the user friendliness and ease of use of the system.